Wouldn't bear it
by PippaFrost
Summary: Harvey get's one of the worst scares of his life when Mike is invoved in a bus crash. Kind of a stand alone from my story Change of pace. Worried-Out-Of-His-Mind-Dad!Harvey, Injured-Teenage-Son!Mike, Awesome-Godess-Worried-Mom!Donna Hope you like!
1. Afraid

**Hello!**

 **I'm Pippa and this is my... third suits fanfic! :D**

 **Well, this is kind of a standalone from my Change of pace fanfic. However, for those who are currently reading that story, this WILL happen in the future (with some little differences) so it's kind of a teaser! Anyway, i hope you like this. Here, Mike is 19 and in first year of college (guess where). Anyway, i hope you like!**

 **Here we go!**

* * *

There was noise. Muffled, foggy noise. Like being under water and in slow motion at the same time.

Before realizing it, the sounds become clearer. There's… screaming… maybe?

And crying… yeah… there's panic, too… sirens…

There's chaos…

There's chaos all around… and he's tired… he's really, really tired… his body is heavy and his mind is kinda buzzing…

He just wants to sleep…

…

Harvey's in a meeting when he gets the call.

He had just talked to Mike no more than fifteen minutes ago. He and Charlie had gone to a history lecture and were coming back to their place to watch some movies. The lecture had been further away than Mike's usual routes so he had reminded the kid to call him on their way back.

It was a good thing, Harvey would usually think, that Mike was now accustomed to call him every time he changed locations. Some might find it a little over the top, but better safe than sorry, right? Harvey had seen enough reports about how some parents would suddenly be unable to locate their kids (be it for them being mugged or in some sort of accident) and not even knowing _where_ to start looking.

He wasn't about to let ignorance affect his son's safety, thank you very much.

Anyway, Mike had called him just as he entered the conference room after a break, to tell him they had already taken the bus and that they were currently near Central Park. The kid would call him again once they arrived at the condo.

So, when he felt his cell vibrating in his pocket, he thought it would be Mike again. He couldn't have gotten home that soon, so maybe they had decided to make a stop somewhere, maybe go to the movies instead or grab some food?

One thing was sure though, he would have never imagined what he would have to go through next. Sure, he had gone through a lot where Mike was concerned, and he had had countless scares. But this?

Oh this… this would be the one situation that would scare him and _scar_ him the most.

How could such a normal day turn into such an awful nightmare in less than a second?

…

Mike had just called Harvey to let him know they were on their way home to watch a few movies with some well deserved stuffed crust pizza. The semester was finally over after all and this was the final college related activity they would have for a while, so it was time to celebrate.

They had just stepped into the bus and they had placed themselves on a little platform half way through the long vehicle where people would be slightly higher than the rest, which helped during rush hour, when the bus would be completely crowded.

Anyhow, they were talking about their plans for the afternoon when it happened. One moment Charlie was calling his dad, Mike telling him about how this guys sitting behind them had been half asleep during the whole lecture… and then…

Utter chaos.

It was weird. To this day, he doesn't know what sound came first, what sensation was the first one to hit his brain; whether it was the screech of tires against the pavement or the deep crunch of metal twisting against each other, the lonely cry of those lucky enough to see what was coming or the sharp breaking of glass into a million pieces, the trembling of the bus floor under his feet or the horrified screams of people all around him…

He probably never will. It's all a scrambled mess mingled with fear, confusion and pain. It was like an explosion. Unexpected and deadly. And before he knew it, it all stopped. Time stopped keeping count and unsettling silence took over.

And then there was nothing.

…

Harvey took his cell out of his pocket to glance at the screen, only to see that the one calling was no other than Will. Not giving it any mind he ended the call and put the cell away. The man probably wanted to meet with him for some drinks or something. However, Will knew his schedule and he would probably get the hint that he was in a meeting after not answering.

He had just put his attention back on Jessica when he was called again. Frowning, he ended the call again. Will was a really excitable guy, but no matter how amazing it was whatever he wanted to tell him, he couldn't answer while on a meeting.

Yet, he was called again. Trying not to be noticed by Jessica, he pulled the phone out to end the call once again. Unfortunately, the woman was already glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. He faked innocence.

It was weird, though. William was usually smarter than that. He should have got the fact that he couldn't answer after the second call. Could something be wrong? Maybe he needed help with something. Only then did the little nagging feeling of worry start to make an entrance.

Well, if he called one more time, then he would answer.

Jessica was once again explaining something about the graphic showed in the power point –financials, of course. Ugh, why would he even _need_ to be here was beyond him- when he felt his phone again. It wasn't a call though, it was a text. Several texts.

Only a little worried, he took a look at the screen.

 _Answer!_

 _Harvey! Pick up!_

 _Urgent!_

He had just finished reading the texts, now definitely worried, when he was being called again. Not caring anymore, he picked up while standing up and sending an apologizing look to Jessica, ready to get out of the room.

"Hel-" he started, only to be interrupted by a frantic voice.

" _Harvey! God, Harvey! When you're called you fucking answer!_ " he heard William shouting at him, utterly agitated.

He was so surprised by this that he did a double take, becoming still next to his chair, his purpose of talking outside forgotten.

"Will, wha-?" he could hear a siren in the distance and dread took hold of his very soul.

" _-ou have to come! It's Mike! Hurry! There was an accident! You have to come now!_ "

Everything seemed to stop right then.

All the air was suddenly sucked out of his lungs and he couldn't breathe. His ears were buzzing and all he could make out was the hysterical beating of his heart. His mind screaming, screaming, screaming for Mike.

 _Mike. Mike. Mike. Mike. Mike. Mike. Mike. Mike._

He had talked to him only a few minutes ago. He had _just_ talked to him!

William was still shouting in his ear from the other end of the phone, and he still couldn't breathe and he was suddenly being called.

It was like a slap in the face. Everything went back to place and his head shot towards Jessica's call of his name, only to see her and Louis, both staring at him with worried frowns.

Before he knew it, he was running towards his office, Donna calling for him about how Will had been trying to locate him. He doesn't even remember what he told her or if he talked to her at all. He only remembers running towards the elevators, Donna's car keys in his hand and said woman following after him, and William yelling directions in his ear.

…

Louis entered the conference room after having followed Harvey mere seconds before. He closed the door behind him and looked at Jessica with a grave face.

"They just left. There was a car accident near Central Park. Mike…"

The woman nodded to herself at the information before glancing at the rest of the Partners.

"The meeting's cancelled then" she said, Louis nodding by the door "I'm sorry gentlemen; we will carry on with it on a different day" and she went for the door.

"What?" one of the newest Partners huffed. He had no idea who Mike was, of course. Louis was already making his way towards the man, but Jessica was faster "Since when do we just stop a meeting because of one man who isn't even able to answer his phone outside the office? If it was any of-"

"Shut your mouth" she muttered, now leaning over the table only a few steps from the man "And think it through before opening it again, because if you weren't able to see what we all just saw" and Louis could tell that everyone else had their eyes wide open, none of them offended in the slightest by Harvey's sudden reaction. They all knew who he meant when he said the boy's name after all "maybe you shouldn't be part of these meetings"

The man could only gulp in fear, Louis happy to see the consequences of Jessica's anger.

"There has been an emergency" she kept going "Now, while I wouldn't usually go as far as to cancel the meeting when Mr. Litt and I could perfectly continue with it, we both will need to take over Harvey's work while working on our own at the same time. And, as you should know, we would be able to do so without necessarily ending this meeting, but Mr. Specter will probably be out for more than a few days and, personally, I would rather waste any extra time I can get on checking on my godson than continuing a meeting where no one will be quite able to concentrate on"

And only then did the man seem to get it. White as a sheet, he nodded fervently, giving the older lawyer reason enough to back off with a 'Good' and get out of the room, followed by Louis. They were all quickly copied by the rest of the partners, more than one shaking their heads at the man.

"What did they say?" Jessica asked Louis once he followed her to her office.

"I only got to ask Donna as she ran after Harvey. She was talking on the phone so all she said was that there was a car accident and that Mike was involved" he said worriedly.

"Alright. Well, we'll wait until hearing from Donna, don't call any of them before that. For now, try to see who was meeting Harvey today and tell them there's been an emergency"

Louis merely nodded before walking out, still shocked by the current events. Only then did Jessica let herself flop to her chair with a worried sigh.

"Goddamnit…"

…

They could see the accident for several blocks away. It was awful.

Harvey was driving like a crazy man, shouting for cars to move, yelling at everything in panic. Donna had taken his phone once getting on the car and had been telling Harvey everything Will told her: what had happened, where they had to go, whether he could see Mike or not.

" _God, Charlie called me. They were on a bus. God… Some guy hit- some guy hit them, crashed into the side of the bus, God…_ " she could hear in between sirens and yelling " _Oh my God!_ " she suddenly heard him gasp " _It's Charlie! They have him, I have to go!_ "

"Don't worry, go!" Donna was answering, but the line was already out. They were only a few blocks away yet they could see the lights of the ambulance and from the police cars. Here, the traffic was slow and at this rate they would be there by night time "God…"

And after that she had started calling hospitals, asking for Mike. They didn't know if the kid had already been taken or was still at the scene so they needed to know in order to find him.

"That's it!" Harvey yelled after a few minutes of waiting for the cars to move, before stopping the car altogether and getting out of it. Donna had one second to realize what he was doing before getting out as well. In that moment she didn't give a fuck about her car.

Harvey leading, they ran towards the crash, the latter shoving people out of the way and leaving a clean path for Donna to follow. The closer they got, the louder it became and soon they were at the back of a large crowd of prying idiots.

But that wasn't what stopped them in tracks. No, it was the side turned bus lying in the middle of the intersection before them. The bus where Mike had been when he had called him. The bus from which fire fighters and paramedics were getting broken people out of.

"Oh my god…" Donna gasped with tears in her eyes.

Harvey didn't care. He started to shout for people to move, shoving and punching his way through the mass. His mind was buzzing again, his breathing constricted by fear until getting to the police tape and going under it.

Donna was by his side in a second, both glancing around for a mop of blond hair, ignoring the few covered bodies lying around. They were just making their way towards the bus when a police officer got in their way.

Harvey couldn't hear him though. He knew the man was talking, he knew that Donna was talking, he knew that a lot of people were talking at the same time and everything was a mess full of shouting and screaming and cries and sirens. The bus was lying on its right side, there corpses covered and people snuggled and crying together, paramedics asking 'Sir? Do you hear me? Sir?' with monotone voice, but his son was nowhere to be seen.

 _Mike_ was nowhere to be seen. He looked and looked but he _wasn't there_. God, he wasn't there. _Where the fuck was his son, goddamnit?_

"Move!" Donna was shouting at the man.

"Please step behind the tape, ma'am" the man was saying, not really listening to her. And there was no fucking air and could feel himself hyperventilating, and he _couldn't see Mike anywhere!_

And-

"Shut up!" he yelled at the officer, getting him to back off of Donna "Shut the _fuck_ up! My _son_ is in there" and without caring about the man's reaction he run towards the bus, franticly searching for the kid, Donna doing the same.

And then…

Then he saw him.

"Mike!"

* * *

 **Ta-daaaa! please tell me what you think! Review's are love!**

 **Mikes and Harveys for you all!**

 **bye bye!**


	2. Uncertain

**Hello!**

 **Sorry for the wait! But last week was kind of rough! But here it is! thank you so muc for all your reviews!**

 **Guest : awww thank you! i'm happy you like both! I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Guest : OKAY HERE YOU GO! (hehehe love caps!)**

 **5-STAR : yeah! he's adorable! i hope you like this one!**

 **Amzy : oh i'm glad! i hope you like this one as well!**

 **AlinaDeja : thank you! i'm so happy! Yeah the same happens to me, that's why i try to write that way! :D aw honey you're not weird! you're adorable! you have no idea how happy it makes me feel that these stories make your day better! I hope you like this one!**

 **Phoenix in cloud nine : oh my gosh thank you so much! i feel so flatered! *squeals* i can't believe you like my stories! Yaay! i hope you like this chapter as well :D**

 **Jodi : glad you liked it! here you go!**

 **lorcheto : thanks! here you go!**

 **Lets get to it...**

* * *

There were a couple of paramedics making their way out of a part of the bus, both hovering over a stretcher. And he was just able to catch glimpse of a mop of blonde hair. And he knew. He just _knew_.

 _Mike_.

 _MikeMikeMikeMikeMikeMikeMikeMikeMikeMikeMikeMikeMikeMikeMikeMikeMikeMikeMike…_

He remembers everything that happens then. He remembers how he didn't even realize he had yelled his son's name, because it was all the same inside his mind. Both inner screaming and outer screaming were just as loud.

And he's running. He's running and running towards a body he cannot see, yet he knows it's his to take care of. Everything seems heavy inside him, his heart trying it's best to leave him deaf, the beating like hammers against his ears.

The men kept making their way towards an ambulance as he tried to catch up to them. One of the paramedics had his back against him, blocking the sight of his kid and the other paramedic. Getting closer, his mind still screaming _MikeMikeMike_ , he could finally see the other man. Both men were dressed in dark blue clothes, the one with his back against him leaning close to Mike's face and the other one pushing the gurney forward.

He finally reached them, wanting to cry in fear, worry, anger, relief, dread, panic, and _so_ much more.

And then, in one swift motion, the whole world seemed to center in on the person before him.

God, he knew that what he saw then would haunt him forever.

Mike was pale, gray-ish even. His eyes were closed but there was a slight frown planted on his features. He was dirty with dust and smoke and who knows what more. His hair was a mess, sticking in all directions and plastered against his forehead with sweat.

There was an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. His clothes were crumpled, ragged and dirty. A few straps were keeping him safely anchored to the backboard over the stretcher.

But, above all, there was blood.

God… there was so much _blood_ …

It was on his legs, in his torso, in his face…

"Oh my god…" he choked, going for Mike's hand, hurrying alongside the stretcher by his son's head, his other hand brushing away strands of hair "Mike?!"

"Sir? Sir, you need t-"

"He's my _son_ " he snapped. He knows the man wanted to say something more but they were already at the back of the ambulance. He also knows the paramedics started talking to each other once they loaded the kid, but he tuned them out in favor of caressing Mike's blood coated forehead.

There were sounds: beeping from monitors attached to Mike, voices from the men: one of them talking through a radio and the other fumbling over the kid's midsection.

"God…" Harvey swore then. Because only then did he see beyond the bloody mess that was his son's body. The man was pressing on several red-tinged bandages over Mike's stomach.

He could make out a large shard of glass in the bloody mix, surely embe-

He felt like throwing up.

"Mike, right?" the other paramedic asked him.

"Yeah" he breathed with a shudder, before resting his forehead against the kid "Wh-what happened?" and he didn't care about the tremors in his voice.

"Some guy run into the bus. He was way over the speed limit and didn't care about the red light" he said with a shake of his head.

"Drunken bastard" the one leaning over Mike's belly muttered darkly just as his partner tried to rouse the latter.

"Mike? Can you hear me?" the paramedic asked while checking his son's pulse, before turning to his partner.

"Mike?" Harvey tried "Kiddo, can you hear me?"

The kid was clammy, and he was so pale, so… hurt.

And then Mike twitched. His eyelids fluttering, head moving slightly, mouth moaning.

"Mike?!" he yelled.

"Mike? Can you hear me? You're gonna be fine" the paramedic that had tried to wake his son before -ginger, he realized- asked as he started checking on him with a stethoscope.

But Mike wasn't listening. Harvey saw him struggling to lift heavy lids, before looking around wearily. His blue eyes were glazed over and didn't seem aware of anything.

"Mike?" Harvey tried again with a shuddering voice, the kid's eyes settling on him.

"…H…" the boy seemed to huff tiredly, voice barely audible under the oxygen mask "…H…vveee…" he seemed to ask.

Harvey will forever remember that second. Because right in that moment, it was like being crushed by the weight of the world. Right then, it was like his heart stopped beating inside his chest and his lungs shrank away from the act of living. It was like having his very soul knocked out of him.

Because right then, in that very moment, Mike hadn't recognized him as his Dad. It had been ages since the kid had called Harvey _that_. It was bitter to his ears and unfathomable to his brain.

It was _wrong_.

And he imagined a world where his _son_ , his _kid_ , his _puppy_ , his _little boy_ … his _Mike_ … didn't remember him. Expecting him to act as the man he once was and not the _father_ he is today.

He was about to start crying and yelling and having a panic attack when Mike squinted at him sluggishly before wincing in pain. To which he couldn't help but wince as well.

"D-dad…?" Mike choked then, apparently in increasing pain, before looking around in what would have been a frantic way if he didn't seem to be so tired "…whaa…what h´pned?..."

He felt like crying in relief and pain at the same time then and there. He knows he did, in fact he had started crying a while ago.

"Shhh… is okay, Mike…" he caressed his son's face, soothing him. The poor kid was so out of it. Mike moaned again then, whimpering, breaking Harvey's heart all over again. And he had once thought it was bad enough to see Mike whenever Patrick had to stop the pain fits, God how wrong he had been.

"What's the stat?" the non-ginger guy asked, pressing harder on Mike's body. He felt the kid jolt in pain then, yelping and forcing his eyes shut.

That's when hell broke loose.

…

Mike's vision was pulsing.

Actually, so was everything else.

There was silence, yet at the same time there was too much noise. His mind seemed to be working extra slow, as if drugged after one of his fits. There was a ringing in his ear, but it was distant, as if hearing it from under water. And everything felt cotton mouth-y.

He also felt sticky, now that he thought about it. He was lying face down on the floor and if he didn't know better he'd say he was totally wasted.

But that's not the case, he can tell. Something is wrong.

He remembers then, that he should remember something. He remembers that he should be worried whether he remembers what happened or not. However that thought lingers in his mind for almost a minute before it actually clicks and he does start to analyze whether he does or not. Rememeber what happened that is.

Because something nagging in the back of his mind, tells him he should be worried. He should be scared. Yet he can't seem to do anything about it.

And he's so tired…

He opens his eyes again, not realizing they had been open to begin with so he must have closed them again without meaning to.

He hasn't moved an inch. Everything is blurry and he wonders how the hell he knows he's in fact lying face down in the floor when there doesn't seem to be any ground around.

But his drunken-like brain reminds him of the sticky part. Right. For some reason he had felt sticky.

So he tries to concentrate, he really does…

Then, who knows how long later, he's opening his eyes again. This time, for some reason, he _is_ worried. Or maybe not so much as he is restless.

He feels trapped and sticky and breathless. He pinpoints the source of the stickiness: his cheek. His cheek feels sticky and there's something hard pressing against it. No, his cheek is the one pressing against something hard. The floor.

Why is he face-down on the floor? Why can't he think straight? Where is he? Wher-? What happened? Why can't he _think_?! Why isn't his brain working? Why is everything muffled? Why-?

God, he feels like crying. He feels restless and anxious and just plain _upset_.

He's _upset_. And even though his brain isn't capable of anything grand at the moment, it is capable of responding to the feeling by showing him a face. It's just instinct after all, he's conditioned to do so. Because all this feelings, this entire situation, they all translate in one word.

Dad.

He wants his _Dad_.

And then everything seems to make a halt. _Shit_. His mind is screaming now. Where is he? Where's his Dad? Where they in an accident? Is his Dad fine? Is his Dad okay? He can't _lose_ his Dad. _No_. He can't. He just _can't_.

He's upset and he wants his Dad and hi wants to move and just get out, get out, _get out_. He needs to breathe, where's Dad? Where is here? Why is he lying on the floor? Why can't he think? Why can't he mov-

And he tries moving. He tries moving between the panic and the restlessness and upset-ness and the breathlessness and hyperventilating of his lungs and the unbearable urge to cry and fear, fear, _fear_.

And he screams. He must have. Because no one can experiment such pain and not scream. And everything is pulsing again and he can't breathe and everything hurts and everything is moving and tilting and how can everything be tilting when he's lying face-down against the floor and God it feels like every single nerve in his body is screaming at him to just stop moving, stop feeling, stop _being_.

And he seriously cannot breathe right now and everything is diming and going black around the edges and going fuzzy and he's scared, he's so, so scared and…

And he's… he's tired… God… he's so… s…so t'rd…

…

As soon as Mike winces and moans in pain, the monitor next to him goes crazy, and there's an explosion of sounds inside the vehicle. Harvey watches with a frantic heart as Mike's back tries to arc his back in response to the pain, his face set in a pained grimace, before whimpering and trying to move.

"What did you do?!" he demands the non-ginger guy, ready to kill him with his bare hands.

"I have to press harder, he's lost too much blood already!" the man yells as he continues to put more pressure, and Harvey cold see the now soaked through bandages as proof of that. He was about to comment when the ginger's voice steals his attention.

"Drive faster!" he shouts before starting to look for something.

Harvey had had enough and he looked at Mike once again, the boy still moaning in pain with clenched teeth and his eyes shut.

And that's when he sees it. As Mike makes a gurgling sound, a little stream of blood makes it way out of the side of his mouth until stopping because of the masc. He feels the color drain from his face and suddenly he feels like passing out. Mike coughed then and whimpered before looking at Harvey with a whimper and confused eyes.

"God…" he breathes "Shh… it's okay, kiddo" he cries as his son coughs again, moaning and growing confuse.

"Mike? Mike. Can you hear me?" the ginger man asks him while injecting something into him, but Mike didn't seem to understand him, again having the tired expression and glazed over eyes from the time he first woke "Try keeping him awake" them suddenly tell the older lawyer, making the latter gulp in fear and glance at his son again.

"Mike? Mike, keep your eyes on me, alright kiddo?" he tells Mike frantically, taking his hand on his and with the other brushing his bloody hair. Mike, no longer coughing but breathing weakly and erratically, slowly moved his eyes towards him "That's it, keep listening, okay?" he pleaded with a broken smile.

"Four minutes!" the driver suddenly yells and the non-ginger guy looks at his partner grimly.

"His pulse is weak" said partner mutters and Harvey feels his body freeze with dread, looking at the man.

"Mike…" he turns his glaze back to the boy before him, pleading to any kind of deity that nothing had changed, that he won't be pale and cold and dea- "Mike, please…" he breathes.

But the kid only stares at him with heavy lids, not seeming able to hear him. And then his son's eyes are closing and it feels as being slowly stabbed with knife.

"Mike… Mike! Mike, listen to me!" he shouts, hands at each side of the boy's face. But his eyes close anyway and he tries to rouse him, he asks him to _please_ open his eyes.

The beeping from the monitors is back and the men are shouting and working on Mike; and suddenly the ambulance makes a stop and everyone is leaving the vehicle with his son between them and Harvey wants to follow, _does_ follow, but only to be stopped a few second after.

And he's alone.

He tries to breathe; he runs his hand over his face and keeps it over his mouth. His heart is beating so fast, so loud; there's a woman asking him something but he doesn't care. He can't breathe, he _can't breathe_.

The second later he's in a bathroom.

He throws up.

* * *

 **Please tell me what you thought! Reviews are love :D**

 **Hope you're all okay and having happy lifes!**

 **Mikes and Harveys for you!**


	3. Worried

**Hello! I'm back guys!**

 **I'm back! im so sorry for taking so long but it wasn't a very end of the year for me nd it took me a while to charge back up! but now i'm here and i'll probably finish this fic dring this week. PROBABLY! I ll tell you more on next chapter!**

 **Oh! And Merry Christmas and Happy new year to all of you! i hope you re doing fine!**

 **Reviews!**

 **Guest : *gasps* i would never do that! i would make him suffer but only for some hurt comfort afterwards!**

 **AlinaDeja : aww thank you! thank you so much! that means a lot to me! i'm blushing now! I hope you like this one, in case you don't i promise next one will be much larger and with more details about Mike!**

 **lorcheto : hahah thanks here you go!**

 **Belco : thank you! Actually this comes from my other story _Change of pace_ , of course there are other stories like this that are really good! For example _Lessons in parenting_ by Phoenix on cloud nine, have you read it? it's perfection!**

 **Mackenzie : thanks ! here you go!**

 **miss0sunny : glad you liked it! ahahahaha now you'll know, and yeah, he is, this is a teaser of my other story Change of pace, where you'll understand everything**

 **Angusina : thanks!**

 **InAWorldOfMyOwnn : thanks! sorry you had to wait so long!**

 **Everything-Mike-Ross : thank you honey! well we've already PMed so, but still, thank you so much for your reviews and support! hope you doing okay! (sent you a PM by the way)**

 **Jodi : hahahaha no, here you go**

 **MoraHelena : glad you like it, sorry for taking so long but here you go**

 **Okay guys, hope i didn't forgot anyone! I hope you like this one, next one will focus on mike! prepare for whump!**

* * *

Harvey doesn't know how much time he spent in the bathroom, but he thinks it couldn't have been more than twenty minutes. Maybe.

He threw up, breath hitching in panic, trying not to cry while leaning over the toilet. As soon as he was done, he got out and took a few minutes to compose himself. He couldn't lose it yet. He _couldn't_. Not with Mike in danger, alone somewhere in that hospital.

So he got out only to find a nurse waiting for him. The woman knew what had happened and was there to give him a sheet of paper to fill with Mike's information.

He was happy she didn't comment on his red rimmed eyes or shaking hands as he wrote. The woman only placed a comforting hand on his shoulder before telling him his son should be in surgery and that a doctor would soon be over to talk to him about it.

It was only then, however, that he realized something was missing. Some _one_.

Shit.

Donna was gonna kill him.

…

If you ask her, Donna will always tell the same story. About how there was this stupid cop not even listening to her as she tried to explain how her _Puppy_ was in that _god forsaken bus_ and that she had to go save him. She then will tell you about how her Boss snapped at the man and barely missed hitting him square in the face.

The man was lucky Harvey was distracted by the need of finding Mike or else he would have had the man's ass.

She then will proceed to tell you about how she saw him getting on an ambulance before asking a paramedic where those were heading and finally hailing a cab towards said location.

That would be all. Of course, she would give it quite the heroic touch, kind of an important quest deserving of everyone's admiration and awe.

But the true story is one that only few will hear.

After all, there are only so many people she'll trust enough to break down in tears in front of only to tell them about one of the scariest moments of her life.

To tell them about the day she thought she would lose her _Puppy_ , lose her _son_.

And those shall be grateful.

Those shall be grateful of hearing about how it was for the woman to return from the bathroom to see three missed calls from Will. Usually, it wouldn't bother her much, but the number of times was unnecessary. Being who she was, of course, she could just tell that something wasn't right. So she went for Harvey.

Except said man was the one to run into her. He almost crashed against her, which would have ended with her on the ground. Instead, he dodged her while breathing heavily, phone on one hand, fear on the other.

So she followed asking what was going on, dread already griping her heart. But Harvey wouldn't answer, instead demanding for her car keys.

She remembers asking what the hell was going on.

"Mike was in a car accident" the man choked, sparing her the shortest of glances, before grabbing his jacket plus a few things and running for the elevators.

Donna was already calling hospitals and some contacts she had from the news trying to get any kind of information she could.

Before she knew it, they were in her car, Harvey driving like a mad man and Donna now working as a translator of Will's desperate cries of explanation.

They would later hear all the versions of the story, of course. But by then all Will was certain of was that Charlie had woken up at some point and called him, desperately, confused and not knowing where Mike had ended up.

Donna can't recall a lot of things from that day. Like running past the officer giving them shit, or getting a cab towards the hospital. She knows it happened, but doesn't recall doing them in the chaos that is the memory of worry, dread, _fear_.

Funnily enough, she does remember specifically thinking: _No, there were no important documents left in my car, I have them all in my purse. Harvey will get me a new one_.

She knows she gave the taxi driver the worst time of his life, that she made him break several traffic laws but that she gave him one hell of a change to keep in her hurry.

She knows she ran. But all her brain kept stored as memory was the moment she spotted Harvey.

Harvey, who was filling some papers. Harvey, who was sitting on a chair, hunched over himself, legs shaking against the ground like a pneumatic hammer, hands quivering before the paper, pen tired of playing tag with the latter.

He was pale. Really pale. His eyes red rimmed, his breathing erratic.

There was blood on his clothes.

…

"Have they called?" asked Jessica the moment she saw Louis enter through the door. It had already been around two hours, maybe more, and in that time her and Louis had managed to do some damage control. It wasn't like the firm was coming down or anything like that; no. It was that they were both worried sick.

And even if it turned out that it was just a scratch -which after two hours of no news it definitely _wasn't_ \- things would look grim for at least a week in the future. There was no way Harvey would be stepping foot into the building in at least a week, if not a _month_. And it wasn't like herself or Louis or Rachel or a lot of people would be eager to keep working as if nothing had happened with Mike being in the hospital.

That if he wasn't… no. They would have called.

They would have called. Mike is fine. He has to.

Is in that moment that Jessica decides they've waited enough. She calls Donna.

…

"Harvey!" Donna cried as she hurried towards him. He lifted his head to look at her, taking a few seconds to realize what was happening before standing up to receive her.

"…Donna" he started, seemingly at lost "I'm… I'm sorry, the ambulance" he stood up "I…"

"Harvey." she stopped him by grabbing his shoulders "Harvey, how is he?"

"I…She…" he fumbled for words as if confused "The nurse told me… she told me a doctor would come but…" she looked her in the eyes "It's been an hour and- and no one's told me anything!" he spat "God, Donna" he started pacing, hand scrubbing a restless face "You didn't- you didn't _see_ him- he was- he was… _God_."

"Harvey. _Harvey_ , calm down. Talk to me" she tried to grab him, if only for her now growing dread.

"He was… he was _bleeding."_ he choked " _Everywhere_ "

And that's all it took.

With a quivering breath, Donna wrapped her arms around the man, both hanging onto each other.

"… he was… he had this fucking thing _embed_ … I… God, he was bleeding from him _mouth_ , Donna!" he swallowed passed the lump in his throat.

"Harvey…"

"I-! I can't lose him!" he cried, Donna instinctively hugging him harder as he clung to her for dear life, sobs racking his body. Donna, crying now as well, was pressing their bodies together, knowing them to be stronger as one, soothing him, reassuring him, trying to convince him that everything would be alright.

"Harvey… Harvey, I promise you, I _promise_ you, everything will be fine"

"You didn't see him, Donna!" he yelled, pulling apart "He was-!" he fumbled for words once gain "He was- he was so _out of it_! He- at first he- he called me _Harvey_ , he didn't- he didn't _remember_! He didn't-"

"Harvey…" she wept, trying to embrace him again, this time without needing much effort.

"I can't lose him, Donna, I can't! I can't lose _my kid_ …" he quietly sobbed while leaning his head against her shoulder.

Donna couldn't stand it. There had not been one moment she even began to wonder whether their boy was alive. It was still a blessing to know now that there wasn't a _whether_ to wonder about. Not for now, at least.

She would do anything for it to stay that way.

But now… now she couldn't stop thinking… how long would that 'now' last. What if… what if Mike…

"Harvey…" she forced out trying to stop the tears "Listen to me. You're gonna get your shit together, alright? We _both_ are" she sentenced, one hand on each of the layer's shoulders "That kid…" she started, pointing towards she thought they had taken him " _Our_ kid… He's all we've got and we're all he's got, you hear me? We won't be the ones to doubt him when he needs us the most, do I make myself clear?" she demanded, tear-shaped eye liner tracks all over her cheeks, eyes fierce.

"… yes" he breathed while trying to compose himself "Yes, you're right…"

"You're damn right I am…" she mumbled around a stuffed nose and a tight throat, before grabbing her phone and a few tissues "Now… I'm gonna ask Ray to bring us some things and go tell that nurse you mentioned a piece of my mind. You wait right here" she said, wiping away her messed up make up and straightening her dress.

She was gonna find out what had happened with her baby whether they liked it o not.

* * *

 **So, what did you think?**

 **Next update will be soon, probably monday or tuesday ish, i'll explain more then!**

 **Mikes and Harveys for you all!**


	4. Apprehensive

**Hi ! I'm back! I had part of this chapter writen a long time ago but then we went on vacation and then inspiration just hit me today to finish it! I hope you guys like it!**

 **Everything-Mike-Ross : aww thank you so much! sorry this one took so long! I hope you're doing okay!**

 **So here we go!**

* * *

It was after another hour and a half that a doctor appeared to talk to them. In that time, Ray had stopped by with clothes and other things, opting to stay outside while they waited for news; and Donna had already changed the life of three unfortunate nurses after scaring them to death.

However, all that time seemed to stop existing once the doctor approached them. They could see him come right out from the operating room and, for Harvey's unbelievably great relief, he didn't seem to have any blood on him.

"Family of Michael Specter?" he asked as he made his way towards them. He probably just knew once getting a glance of their worried faces.

"Yes! How is he? I'm his father. Is he okay?! Please, you have to tell me he's okay!" Harvey hurried towards him, Donna right next to him.

"He's alive, isn't he?" Donna demanded. She never lost faith in her Mike, but she had to be sure. She had to make sure that was clear.

"Calm down, Mr. Specter. I'm Doctor Cruz and I've been treating your son. Yes, he's alive" he said "We're almost done with him"

"How is he?" Harvey asked fearfully.

"Well, he wasn't doing so well when he came in so you'll understand that he'll have a long way to go. When he arrived here he was unresponsive and already going into cardiac arrest due to the blood loss. He didn't flat line but it was a close one. We managed to get his heart back on rhythm and to transfuse him the blood he lost." The doctor stated, seemingly unperturbed by Harvey and Donna's horrified reactions "He has a mild concussion, a broken wrist and forearm, plus a lot of cuts and bruises. Unfortunately, it was his torso that received the brunt of the accident."

"Fuck" Harvey muttered, the image of his son's bleeding mid section clear in his mind "Of course it would" that was Mike's goddamn luck after all: nonexistent. God, the kid couldn't catch one fucking break.

"A piece of glass embed itself on his stomach which was the cause of most of the blood loss. It also pierced his spleen but luckily we didn't have to take it out. We fixed that and the damage in his stomach. Also, he's got three broken ribs and two cracked ones, one of which managed to injure his lung. Nothing serious, we managed to fix that rather quickly, it was just a small bleed. He'll still have trouble breathing though, that's why we have him with an oxygen mask right now, he's rather weak at the moment."

"But he'll be okay, right?" Donna asked frightfully.

"Yes, he will" the doctor smiled at her "My team is finishing up with him and then we'll move him to a room. We won't admit him in the ICU but he will have to stay hospitalized for some time while we keep an eye on him. A nurse will come get you when he's settled so you can see him."

"How long will that take?" the red head asked affronted.

"It shouldn't be more than an hour. Take on account we're just stitching him up" he added once he saw her face "I suggest you take this time to get something to eat and drink, you have at least half an hour more of waiting and Michael will need you to be on you're A game"

It was that simple phrase that got Harvey out of his stupor. He was about to give the doctor a piece of his mind about the 'taking a break' business, but when he heard that, the A game… Well, how many times had he said that to Mike. No matter how much he hated it, the man was right. He couldn't face Mike looking like shit.

"Okay" he nodded in daze, surprising Donna who was about to start trying to convince him "Yeah, we- we'll do that. Thanks, Doctor"

"Don't worry about it" he nodded "Your kid's safe"

…

There were blurry faces in front of him. There was a muffled ringing kind of sound. There were shadows in front of him getting nearer and then further away. A new deep low rumbling joined the ringing… people?

Then the world was tilting.

Then, darkness started to creep out of his field of vision. Everything was still blurry but sounds were getting stronger, the images seemed clearer, brighter. There were people surrounding him, colors splashing in a nauseating mix before settling once again. Sounds settling… voices? Only just reaching him, as if the wind was trying to take them away.

But there was no wind, there was barely air. Everything felt heavy, like he was slowly being crushed, trapped, tight chest unable to move.

… _ike?!..._

… _e fine…_

And then he remembers… screams, blood, tires and metal and bodies colliding and _God_ , where is he, what happened, where's…

His mind can only come up with a face as an answer to his panic.

Harvey. That's _Harvey_. Where's Harvey, he needs Harvey. Is he okay? _Is Harvey okay_?! He must be because he's standing right in front of him, it has to be him!

He wants to reach out but he can't, he can't move, he's too tired and heavy and the tightness is starting to become pain and the pain is slowly creeping like a predator ready to assault its prey.

The picture in front of him becomes clearer then.

 _Harvey?_ He tries to ask. Because the face that's looking at him cannot be other than Harvey's. But he seems frozen, like a memory; and it can't be that because he _needs_ the real Harvey _now_. And Harvey looks scared and shaken.

It reminds him of the time he got lost in the mall.

His dad had looked at him in a similar way then, only not so despair-y looking.

It has to be. It has to be his dad, he wants his dad, no matter how scared he might seem.

 _Dad?_ He tries, because the face hasn't answered yet and he really needs a response right now cause he doesn't know where he is or what's happening or who are the other blurry faces in the background.

But then his dad, thank god his dad, moves. He's talking and Mike strains to hear it, does his best, and his dad is crying as if the world was ending around them, but that can't be right, can it?

… _shh… s' kay ike…._ He hears as he feels his father's hand on his face. That's all the grounding he needs. That's all the reassurance he needs as the heavy invisible rock starts coming down on him with more force, as the pain that had just been looking from afar decides to make its move.

Everything hurts. _Everything_.

It's like what he always thought being electrocuted would feel like. In movies when they're interrogating the hero; when younger he would imagine what it would be like to be that hero, would he be loyal and keep his mouth shut through the pain in sake of his loved ones?

Why would he need to do so now? There are no enemies here trying to get information out of him. His own dad is right here to rescue him from those inexistent villains.

The jolts hit him in unmerciful waves, one after the other, growing stronger. Yet he's so _tired_ , he can hardly feel his body, just the pain and the way it's almost impossible to draw air in.

The pain gets stronger and sharper and his dad is right there and he wants to say something, whatever it may be, but he _can't_ , and the pain is getting to that point where you can only hope to get past it by squeezing your eyes and screaming. He knows his voice won't make it out of his mouth, he doesn't want to squeeze his eyes shut.

No. Right now shutting his eyes means darkness, black before his eyes, and that means no Dad, and he can't, he _can't_ lose him right now, he can't.

But then the pain decides to strike in one single place, where Mike vaguely acknowledges his stomach should be, and he can't help it.

He closes his eyes.

Is not all bad, though. There's only black, yes. But he can hear now. He's not underwater anymore; time seems to get its course back and everything speeds up to hit him right in the face.

There's so much noise, beeping and ringing, and deep frantic voices. He can tell it's too bright even with his eyes closed and…

"-you do?!" that's his dad. That's his dad when pissed. But he doesn't care, he want to hear him, have him here with him, he can't go back under water, not now.

But the pain is still there and its getting stronger and now all he can feel is his stomach burning, the lava spreading everywhere and he's truly being crushed now and the noises are getting louder, the ringing taking over the voices and he can't- he can't _breathe_.

"-ood already!"

"-ive 'aster!"

And there's something in his mouth and he can't breathe and _it hurts_ , _it hurts_ , _it hurts_.

He can see his dad again who is looking back at him like he's feeling it all too and the thought alone scares Mike to the core. His dad can't be feeling the same, he can't.

The pain is turning sharper in an odd way, like a needle. It feels like ice now. It's so very _cold_.

He can't say it hurts any less but it is calmer, much calmer. He could readily sigh in relief right now. This numb, cold sensation is so much better than the lava from a few seconds ago.

It's like he's back underwater, yes. But this time the ocean is calm, no longer a surge.

He's in pain still, yes. But he can't be bothered to care anymore.

Everything is blurry again, but that's okay.

… _shhh… it's okay, kiddo…_ he manages to hear with unexpected clarity. The voice alone helps him relax and he doesn't really remember why there was a time he wasn't.

It's cold still, but numb the more time passes.

It's like slowly sinking into darkness. Down… down… down… It's like painstakingly slowly falling asleep…

His dad's still there as the darkness starts to take over the edges. He seems to be talking but it's so blurry Mike can't be really sure. It looks like he might have his hand on his face but he can't be sure of that either. He can't feel it.

But he guesses that's okay… he's too tired anyway… he… he could really sleep a… a little right now…

As the darkness engulfs him completely with him not realizing, he thinks…

 _Dad's probably fine with that…_

…

Mike looks awful. Although Harvey doesn't think he can truly complain. After watching his son bleeding in front of him nothing will ever have the same impact on him as it would have. Mike could probably come home dressed as a princess and he wouldn't be that much faced.

Because he would have still come home in end. And that's all he'll ever hope for again.

Right now, that's all he wants.

He's sitting next to his kid, looking at him, scared to let him out of his sight. One hand is holding onto the cold fingers of a cast-ed wrist and forearm, the other caressing the boy's hair. He's so _cold_. Not as cold as he had been of course, but still. He has a nasal cannula and dark bags under his eyes. He looks sick. He looks small. He looks _broken_.

There's a stitched wound above his right eyebrow, close to his hairline and his arms are full with cuts and bruises. And that's only what he can see, only what's not covered by sheets and gown.

It's been half an hour since they entered the room. There's the beeping thingy and tubes making sure Mike's body gets whatever it is he needs: pain relievers, sedatives, fluids. You name it.

Donna started to cry as soon as she stepped in. He's glad and jealous that she doesn't know what the truly crying-over part had been.

Mike is sleeping deeply, sedated enough not to wake for a few good hours, or so the nurse says. They'll be taking him out of it step by step so not to stress his body. Now, it's just him as Donna talks to the others outside. There's people to call, meetings to arrange, sues to make.

Harvey just wants his kid look him back.

* * *

 **Well, so that was it!**

 **I hope you guys liked it, tho i can't tell you when the next one will be ready, i'm going back to uni this week so :/**

 **Mikes and Harveys for you!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
